


Practice Makes Perfect

by rejectnormal



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, First Kiss, First Meeting, M/M, Movie Actors, Stage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectnormal/pseuds/rejectnormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "they are both actors and must kiss each other for a film." Kurt is a seasoned professional, he knows the rules of acting and how to make a good scene. What he doesn't know is how to deal with eager newbie Blaine Anderson when he doesn't know the first rule of kissing scenes: don't use tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my writing blog, silentwarbler.tumblr.com, which is a sideblog of potatophantom74.

Rule number one for all kissing scenes that all actors were supposed to know was no tongue. Maybe, if you are familiar with the other actor, and the two of you discuss it first for the purpose of the scene, sure. But two people who hardly know each other? Keep it to yourself.

And this guy clearly doesn’t know this, Kurt thought.

The guy is as short as Robert Downey Jr. and probably kisses just as confidently, but Kurt wasn’t expecting another man’s tongue down his throat today and it’s throwing him through a loop and they can’t stop because the director just keeps going, “yes! Just like that! Keep going!”

“CUT!”

They break apart and Kurt wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. His scene partner, Blaine, smiles at him. He has no idea, Kurt thinks. He’s slightly younger than Kurt and this is his first serious role if his IMDB page is anything to go off of and he’s just so eager. Kurt half-smiles in return. He doesn’t know how to tell him. It’s an unspoken rule of acting, the tongue rule. Most people don’t have to be told.

They start a new take and Blaine moves in slowly, cupping Kurt’s face between his hands like it’s the only thing giving him life and Kurt presses himself into the touch like they’ve been in love for years. They close their eyes in unison and lips meet lips, soft and smooth from an afternoon of doing exactly this. Kurt’s hand closes around Blaine’s wrist, holding onto him. If his heart is hammering in his chest, it’s because he’s in character. And obviously Blaine is in character when he pulls back for a moment and whispers something that sounds distinctly like Kurt’s name before pressing their bodies together, then that… no, that’s not in character.

“CUT. What the heck was that?” The director stares at them.

“Too much for the scene?” Blaine asks, smooth as can be. Kurt can feel the red tint in his cheeks, panic pumping in his chest.

“No no, but what did you just say?” The director asks.

“I said Chris,” he said, referring to Kurt’s character. Kurt almost visibly relaxed. Of course. His character name. Why did it have to sound so close to his own?

“Blaine, sweetie, you don’t have lines in this scene for a reason,” the director said. “Take it from the top and this time, no words. I want this scene to show emotion so deep that words aren’t needed. That all they need is the feel of each other. Less talking, more kissing.”

By the end of filming the scene, it was time to break for lunch, Kurt was tired, and his mouth and jaw were sore, but they had done it. Was there still a point to telling Blaine, now that it was over? Would it be the nice thing, or would he just embarrass them both? Kurt took his food to his trailer, sighing into his pesto chicken.

He was checking his hair when there was a knock on the trailer door. Kurt checked the clock. It was still 30 minutes until anyone should be calling him back to set. He opened the door to find Blaine standing outside, smiling at him sheepishly.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” he asked. 

Kurt moved aside, letting him in and offered him a bottle of water that he took. They sat across from each other at the small table against the wall, Blaine hesitating for a long moment, playing with the label on his water.

“I need to ask you about the kissing scene,” he started. “Was I alright? I’ve never done a kissing scene on camera before and the director had us do so many takes…”

Kurt bit his lip, looking over Blaine’s face, from his triangular eyebrows crinkled in worry, to the bobbing of his adam’s apple. “No no, it was fine. They usually do a lot of takes for scenes like that just to make sure they have all the angles possible. It’s just–,” Kurt stopped himself. “Never mind.”

“Never mind what?” Blaine looked into his eyes, clearly wanting to know anything Kurt would say that could help him in the future.

Kurt let out a long breath. “It’s just– and this isn’t really a ‘movie’ rule, it’s a rule between actors– you don’t normally french someone you met a couple weeks ago.”

Blaine’s eyes widened into saucers. “Oh, Kurt! I’m so sorry! I had no idea. I thought I should kiss the way I would normally kiss someone I felt strongly about. I was thinking too much about the character and not enough about my scene partner, I apologize.”

“It’s alright,” Kurt said, then, quietly, “I don’t really mind.”

Kurt thought maybe Blaine hadn’t heard him for a moment, but then Blaine reached toward him, placing his hand on top of Kurt’s on the table and stroking his thumb across his wrist.

“Thank you,” Blaine said softly. “And I am sorry. But… you could show me how it’s done, if you want. Can we… practice?”

Kurt smiled at Blaine’s blushing smile. “I thought we were.”

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine’s, felt Blaine’s laugh in the back of his throat when Kurt slid his tongue into Blaine’s mouth.


End file.
